


A Change of Pace

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an adrenaline-filled run in with an IT rep, Pearl lets off some steam in a rather surprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace

She was always so graceful, always so precise in her movements, even in the bedroom.

When they were intertwined together, nothing could stop them. They wanted each other more than they could speak, so they spoke with actions– with whispers, with moans, with desperate grips to bedsheets and rough hands on soft skin. And usually it was Amethyst that commanded Pearl’s graceful movements, pulling the strings and using sheer desire to see her body’s passion-driven contortions.

But Pearl was different this evening.

In Amethyst’s eyes, she was always so gentle. She was passive. Amethyst would even go so far as to call her a pushover, but she grew beautifully far from the term. After nearly knocking out the obnoxious IT rep that had been messing with her since they arrived at their university, something in her seemed to snap. She evolved into something confident, strong, and bold, not a girl afraid of confrontation or standing up for herself. She was starting to see what Amethyst and Garnet both saw in her; a unique woman who was self-led, didn’t take orders from anyone, and someone who became her own leader.

And _god_ , did Amethyst enjoy every _second_ of it.

She was shocked when after the whole ordeal happened with the IT rep, Pearl took her by the hand and urgently led her to her dorm room, where in an adrenaline-filled rush she shoved Amethyst onto her lower bunk bed and kissed her roughly, straddling her and gripping her face firmly in between her hands. Amethyst responded by hugging the taller girl around her waist and pulling her down against her. Pearl groaned quietly in Amethyst’s mouth, grinding into her hard. Amethyst broke the kiss, hissing between her teeth.

“Shit P, you need to punch Peridot more often,” she said quietly. A soft, sinister laugh escaped from deep in Pearl’s throat that sent shivers throughout Amethyst’s body. “Not to mention seeing you lay into her like that was fucking hot.”

“As much as I’d like to, I should think this would be better than wasting my time.” Pearl rightened herself momentarily to slip her shirt off. Her pastel blue bra was contrasting her behavior greatly. Amethyst could see hardened nipples underneath the silken fabric, and suddenly grew ravenous. She lifted herself to aim a hungry kiss on Pearl’s chest, but two nimble and strong hands pushed her back by the shoulders.

Amethyst grinned up at Pearl, who smirked and dipped her head, leaving rough kisses on her jawline and neck. A slender hand slipped underneath Amethyst’s tank just as Pearl bit Amethyst under her jaw, nipping all the way down to the most sensitive part of her neck, just above her shoulder. Amethyst gasped, a feeling of intensity boiling within her gut and spreading throughout her body, settling just in between her legs. A hard pinch to her nipples made her squeak and arch into Pearl’s touch.

“Louder, Amethyst,” Pearl purred in her lover’s ear, raking the nails of her thumbs over Amethyst’s nipples and sliding the tip of her tongue over the shell of her ear. “Let me hear how much you want me.”

Amethyst’s breath was leaving her in more desperate, drawn-out gasps the more Pearl toyed with her breasts. She could feel the dampness settling along her inner thighs that was worsened by the rhythmic rocking of Pearl’s pelvis against it. The same spot on her neck was bitten again this time, harder, and sucked on until a clear purple bruise blossomed in her teeth’s wake. She moved downwards to leave a few more on her breasts before taking both of her nipples, one at a time, in between her teeth. Amethyst wantonly moved her lower body with Pearl’s for some form of release from the unbearable heat building up within her and clutched the sheets.

“God… f-fuck, Pearl that feels so good…” She moaned, her focus driven solely on the desperate desire to let Pearl ignite every inch of her smoldering skin. Perspiration formed on her brow and neck in her efforts to alleviate her arousal.

“Turn around.” Pearl growled. The taller woman felt an animalistic urge to please her lover until she would experience the same body-numbing tremors she herself experienced when Amethyst got too carried away. She was fueled by sheer adrenaline, needing an outlet for the exhilarating feeling clocking that shit-faced IT rep gave her. She worried slightly if she would go too far, and yet thought about how she reveled in every second whenever Amethyst drove her over the edge in the roughest ways she could. Surely she felt the same?

Amethyst eagerly obliged to Pearl’s demand, getting on all fours. Pearl pulled the girl’s leggings down to her knees, revealing swollen, glistening lips. The lithe woman rubbed her backside, squeezing it hard and leaning forward to line kisses down Amethyst’s spine.

“No offense, P,” Amethyst said between groans. “But you really need to f–  _ahh!_ ”

“To what?” The shorter girl yelped just as Pearl suddenly slipped two slender fingers inside of her, using her wetness to glide the digits effortlessly along her labia and over her clit. Everything at her touch was warm, slick and tender, the soft body underneath her trembling more and more as she added pressure to her ministrations. When Amethyst began to pant again, Pearl used her free hand to smack her ass with enough force to make the girl jerk forward and elicit a sweet moan from her.

“I’ve never heard you make sounds like this before.” The slimmer girl drawled while she rubbed her more vigorously, feeling her arousal leak into her palm like honey. Her breath ghosted warmly over Amethyst’s shoulder, making her tense her shoulder muscles. Amethyst’s pleasantly noisy feedback on Pearl’s performance was causing her own wetness to dampen her pants, but she kept her focus on the gorgeous creature below her that was whimpering from her touch. “That’s it, Amethyst. You’re so close…”

“Keep going… fa-faster… _fuck-!_ ” She gasped– Pearl was roughly working her clit and her supple thighs shook and closed tightly around her hand. Pearl urged her on by increasing her speed, and Amethyst moaned without abandon, her upper body sinking and her hands pulling fistfulls of the bedsheet. Her moans reached a higher pitch until Pearl’s enticing whispers coaxed her into an agonizingly sweet climax. She jerked her hips forward as she came, but Pearl didn’t stop. She drew the sensations out forcefully until her lover’s thrusting slowed and her entire body slumped in exhaustion on the bed. Pearl slid her finger up playfully along Amethyst’s now over-sensitive clit, making her squeal.

Pearl leaned down to kiss Amethyst’s cheek and neck where she left the biggest bruise and rubbed her back and butt while she came down from her high. Her touch met a hand-shaped welt where she smacked her, so she paid special attention in making sure it wasn’t irritated further. She saw the smallest smile line Amethyst’s lips.

“I guess this would be a pretty good time to tell you that Peridot locked you out of your school account.” She said sleepily.

“She did?!” Pearl asked incredulously.

“No, but it was worth a shot.” The shorter girl grinned.


End file.
